


The Kissing Booth

by pearlescentsss



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, hyunho supremacy, not entirely sure what im doing, there may be more pairings in the future i havent decided yet, this was done on impulse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlescentsss/pseuds/pearlescentsss
Summary: Hyunjin is the school heartthrob who's forced to take part in his best friend's kissing booth and Minho gets dragged by his best friend to said booth so he can finally get his first kiss. Things happen.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 26
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! im a new Stay and hyunho is just really getting to me and icb not more people ship them like??? the material is right there pls. i am writing this in the hopes of making people open their eyes to hyunho and also i hope more people write for them pls im not even that good but im here 🥺 also i literally just wrote this off the top of my head so there'll probably be a lot of errors sorry bout that but i still hope u enjoy!!

'Seungmin for the last time, NO!"

Hyunjin has had enough of his best friend's pleas. He had been at it all day and he'll probably sleep hearing' Kissing Booth' in echoing in his head by the end of it.

'Why not? Come on just help me out one time. I promise to help you with your homework the rest of the year. Scout' s honor!' Seungmin pleaded yet again.

'Shut up, Seung, your weren't even a scout that's like scout blasphemy. Besides, who even thought of having a Kissing Booth as fundraiser? that's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard. Literally no one would want that" Hyunjin ranted still walking towards the cafeteria and not looking at Seungmin beside him. Hyunjin refuses to look at him and see him most probably already using his puppy-dog eyes that he cant resist. He'd do anything for his best friend but kissing random people for money was kinda pushing it, even if it was for charity.

'That's exactly why we need you! Everyone in this school wants to kiss you, girls AND boys! We'd raise so much money just from you!" Hyunjin only rolled his eyes as he whined before finally entering the cafeteria. Seungmin sounded way too thrilled for Hyunjin's liking because that only meant he wouldn't stop begging him for a while. Hyunjin has been told multiple times he was popular, hot, handsome, yada yada yada. Those weren't necessarily bad things to be known by but he was much more than that. He hated how everyone seemed to have their own ideas about who he was as a person when he barely talked to anyone else outside Seungmin, Felix and Jeongin. Speaking of...

'Guys! Over here!' Felix was waving at them from their usual table. Jeongin was already there, iced americano on hand. He probably skipped a period and ate outside before the actual lunch time. Jeongin was always MIA but teachers never bother him about it because he still passed all of his classes and he didnt really cause any trouble seeing as he wasn't ever there to cause them in the first place. He rushed over to his side of the table with Felix and as far away from Seungmin as possible. He wanted to at least eat lunch in peace.

'Felix, please help me convince Hyunjin to join the Kissing Booth' There goes his peaceful lunch.

'OOooooohhhh a kissing booth that sounds fun' Felix said with a cheeky catty smile. Jeongin just giggled watching the events before him unfold. Somtimes, Hyunjin thinks Jeongin just hung out with them for the free entertainment.

'I say you do it' Jeongin says with that cheshire smile of his. Hyunjin has had enough.

'If you guys like the idea so much why don't you do it!' He said with a huff. He folded his arms together to show his annoyance through his body language as well. If he could send telepathic signals he would just to get the message across.

'Come on, hyung, it's not that big of a deal. You can just set your own rules for it like No kissing on the lips or whatever I'm sure people will still take the bait. Live a little.' Jeongin still looked entertained by the entire thing that despite having a point Hyunjin just glared at him in response.

'Yes! we can totally do that! I can tell the student council to limit the interaction for hygiene issues or something. Please please please pretty pleaseeeee!' Seungmin was practically kneeling in front of him now and he couldnt not look at him and he was right. Seungmin was using the puppy dog eyes on him.

'Seungmin, stop with the eyes it wont work this time!" He said this but he was already wavering. Seungmin looked too pitiful kneeling there and his eyes actually looked teary????

'Hyunjinnieeee, the council put a lot of pressure on me this time and I really need to make this event successful as head of the committee. Please? I'll even tutor you during finals!' Hyunjin swears Seungmin's time in the drama club must've paid off cos he actually looked like he was about to cry.

'Aw Seungie looks so pitiful, Hyunie' Felix was already a goner and would be of no use to him in stopping Seungmin! God, Seungmin used his puppy-like looks so well when he needed to it was unfair. AND NOW FELIX WAS ALSO POUTING AT HIM UGH. No matter how Hyunjin thought of the situation, there was no benefit for him at all. However, seeing Seungmin practically beg him on his knees and Felix just poking at him with a pout made him a weak man. His best friends knew his weaknesses and how to use it against him.

'I have conditions' Hyunjin finally said. If the rational part of his brain was working he would never have agreed to this but seeing his friends like this...

'Anything' said Seungmin still on the floor, by the way.

'You do my homework and tutor me for the finals AND buy me lunch for a whole week-'

'DONE. I'll do it. Make it 2 weeks even!' Seungmin said excitedly. Jeongin was still grinning, very much entertained by how things were going.

'I'm not finished'

'Okay, what else do you want? I'll do anything!'

'You guys have to do it with me'

'EXCUSE ME?' He was almost proud of himself as he saw the smile fall of Jeongin's face replaced by his mouth hanging in shock.

'what????' Felix was more confused but not exactly mad.

'Come on, I know a lot of people would be willing to spend money on you guys, too. Jeongin is the most popular among the freshmen and Felix is loved by everyone and Seungmin has his own fanclub that practically ran his campaign when he wanted to be a part of the student council. You get more customers and I get, well, nothing really but at least you guys suffer with me' Hyunjin was hoping his offer would make them stop cause for sure they wouldn't agree-

'I'm cool with it' Felix said nonchalantly as he ate a brownie, 'As long as we set our own boundaries, why not? Besides I heard the charity was for an animal shelter and we get to visit afterwards with the money we make.'

Seungmin was standing up now and had his arms in thinker mode (as in the sculpture), 'Fine. I'll do it too but only because I am desperate and if this is the only way you'll agree then so be it. I'm sure not that many people will be there for me anyway' He said with a shrug. Okay that was 2 now but for sure Innie wont agree to this nonsense.

'I'll do it too then' The initial shock in Jeongin's face is now gone and has moved on to Hyunjin's face apparently as it was his jaw that was now hanging. 'I may be popular among freshmen but it's only because I hang out with you, Hyunjinnie hyung~' He was smirking now which was never a good sign for Hyunjin especially not when he calls him Hyunjinnie hyung. 'I'm pretty sure they'll all be lining up for you anwyay' He sipped the last bit of his coffee still looking entertained. This was not what he wanted to happen.

'Great! We all agreed to do it with you so that means you have to join! Thanks, Hyunjinnie!' Seungmin ran off before Hyunjin could respond, probably on his way to share the news with the student council. Felix was back to eating his brownie not even mildly concerned and Jeongin was already gone when he turned back.

This did not go as Hyunjin planned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i am back again with another chapter that i wrote in the middle of the night! yes so be prepared for spelling and grammatical errors lmao but i mean who cares about the intricacies of the english language these days anyway amirite? aha anyways i still hope u enjoy!!

"LEE! MIN! HOOOOOOOOOO!" Jisung was screaming. Again. Minho could only roll his eyes at his friends antics hearing the scream grow louder as Jisung got closer to the field where he was hanging out with Changbin.

'What is it this time?' He said with an exasperated sigh. He was not up to having his peaceful break time (read: bothering Changbin hour) disturbed by yet another of Jisung's crazy talk.

'I have The Bestest news for you and your social life!' said Jisung as he screeched to a halt right in front of them. Minho wasn't really paying attention to him now cos he was busy trying to make Changbin lose in whatever game he was playing.

'Hyuuung, stop it! I'm about to get a level u- FUCK. I lost. great. thanks a lot' Changbin threw his phone on the grass as Minho laughed ever so loudly beside him.

'Changbin, that stupid game is not important right now did you not hear what I just said?' Jisung was slightly annoyed by the lack of attention from his friends when he had groundbreaking information to share.

'Of course you don't care you suck at games!' Minho was entertained to say the least. Clutching at his side as he watched Changbin huff in annoyance and Han ranting about how he doesn't suck at games he just doesnt-

'-play them, okay? You cant tell me I'm bad at something I havent tried! >:( Which leads me to something else a certain someone in here has not tried :)' Minho stopped laughing as Han turned his attention to him. It scared him sometimes how quickly his little friend changed moods. He was literally about to go on rampage about not NOT being good at games to Changbin and in just a split second he has on a knowing evil smile directed at Minho.

'Oh no. Here we go again' Minho rolled his yet again. He had some idea about where this conversation was going and he was not liking it.

'Hyung, come on!!! We have been given the perfect opportunity for you to have a go at your first kiss!' Jisung said excitedly. Way too excitedly, if you asked Minho, as he wasn't even talking about his own first kiss. Changbin was now looking back at them with mild interest.

'I never should have told you about that. God, why did I tell you that?' He was closing his eyes in regret and also in hopes of somehow going back in time and stop himself from telling his friends about his first kiss, or lack of it in this case.

'Well, you couldn't lie to us! It was Truth or Dare!' Changbin chuckled now fully facing the two.

'Whew, I still can't believe you haven't had a first kiss, hyung. I mean, who would've thought that The big bad Lee Minho would have trouble with something like that' He was looking off at a distance now as if he was reminiscing the good ol days. Weirdo.

'It's not that I have trouble, it's just that it's not something I'm obsessing over. Like what you're doing, Jisungssi~! It's not even your first kiss, what's it to you?' Minho really did not care about the fact that he hadn't kissed anyone or that he hadn't been kissed. His friends just watch too many movies and now think kissing is some right of passage you have to do before you graduate high school or else you're a loser and your life is over or something equally irrational like that. 

'Hyung. If it's really not a big deal why don't you just do it? Anyone would wanna kiss you, youre like the 3rd hottest person in school. I'm 2nd. Changbin-hyung is somewhere lower on the list like 87th.'

'Yah!' Changbin punched Jisung in the arm which made Minho laugh despite the previous conversation. 

'Ow! Okay fine you can be 34th. But that's me being generous.' He rubbed his arm dramatically, although in fairness to him Changbin was pretty buff and even light punches would hurt just a lil. Jisung continued with his rant/speech/proclamation/whatever nonsense he was on about.

'Anyways, not that we've settled that'

'It is not settled! I am not 34th!!'

Minho was laughing now despite the ridiculous conversation. Seeing them fight was always entertaining.

'ANYWAYS! Back to the main reason I ran all the way from the cafeteria to here when I have class in like 15 minutes. As I said before, Minho-hyung, you along with me are among the top ranks in hotnessity in our school and with all ranks their is 1st place. The reason I'm here is none other than the no.1 hottest, most sought after person in our school' Jisung ended his sentence like somehow it's supposed to make sense but really it just made the whole thing more confusing.

'Huh? What does Hwang Hyunjin have to do with this? I thought we were talking about my first kiss? What nonsense are you on now, Jisung-ah?' Minho was annoyed and confused. Han was making this way more dramatic than it should be. 'Enough with the suspense, Han Jisung, just spit it out so I can say no and get it over with'

'Ugh you're no fun! I had this whole grand reveal planned out in my brain! Changbin-hyung, help me, please'

'Um no thanks. Minho-hyung is getting annoyed and in 15 minutes I, well, I dont have class but your voice is getting annoying so I would just rather end this sooner rather than later' Changbin looked please with himself as Han's face turned sour with his betrayal. 

'God, I can't believe I put up with you both AND solve all your problems just to be treated like this'

'HAN JISUNG JUST GET TO THE POINT' Minho yelled. Minho liked yelling. It made things happen.

'Okay, fine!' See?

"Hwang Hyunjin is gonna be on a Kissing Booth and now you can have your first kiss with the hottest person in school. You're welcome.' 

What the fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it for today! hope you enjoyed reading and if you did please comment! and if you didnt enjoy it as much please leave a comment too! constructive criticism is always welcome and i have a lot to learn esp about writing and figuring out my style as well. ALSO if you have any suggestions on how the story should go feel free to comment ideas.im literally just freestyling this and going off my train of thought haha thanks for reading!!
> 
> p.s. i also realize i interchange Han and Jisung a lot but it's like 2 am and Im gonna sleep. Might edit some other time aha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will lee know get his first kiss on his birthday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back for lee know day!!!! I hope yall are hyping the bestest boy in the universe rn 😤 also I'm sorry for not updating sooner but the real world has been a total b*tch lately 😔 anyways, I hope u enjoy this chapter! I kind of fast forwarded it since I wanted this up for lee know day but will give more context in the future chapters!! enjoy!!

Hyunjin cannot believe he's spending the day after exams NOT at home and playing video games but in some sketchy carnival where he has to kiss strangers. The only thing that made this ridiculous situation somewhat more bearable was that his best friends were facing the same fate. misery does love company and he was indeed miserable.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this right now. I could be stuffing myself with jellies and playing Among Us in peace" Hyunjin said with the deepest most dramatic sigh he could muster so that Seungmin could somehow hear it from outside the tent. (yes he asked for a tent cause he did not want to feel like some sort of spectacle doing this in front of an audience.''

"Stop being dramatic, Hyunjin-ah. we already set up the rules.we have hygiene kits before they enter and we upped the price for the kiss so most people will probably just want to hold your hand or ask for a kiss on the cheek or something." Seungmin said as he entered the tent carrying with him a bottle of mint candies and hand sanitizer. Looking at them gave Hyunjin goosebumps knowing what they were for. But Seungmin was right. They did adjust a lot to minimize the chances of anyone asking for a kiss. First they added other things such as taking pics or holding hands or cheek kisses instead. But since it was called a kissing booth they couldn't not put kissing on the list. They did, however, price it in a way that only an incredibly desperate person would pay for it. Tbh, Hyunjin still probably wouldn't have come if they didn't adjust the rules the way they did even if his friends already agreed.

This was going to be a long day.

===

It was already late afternoon when Minho arrived at the carnival, scratch that, when Minho was dragged to the carnival by none other than his worst friends.

'Ohmygod, Minho-hyung, can you believe me and Changbin-hyung are giving you your first kiss on your birthday??? We're like the bestest friends ever!" Jisung was way more excited about this than he was, to say the least.

"Why don't both of you just kiss me right now then if youre the one giving it to me?" Minho said, already tired of his friends' antics. To say, this wasn't how he planned to celebrate his birthday would be an understatement. He just wanted to lie in bed and eat cake while watching a horror movie. And boy, did he miss his bed right now. He really couldn't care less about being kissed or not being kissed if he was completely honest. He really just wanted this to be over with so he can go home and be done with all of Jisung's yapping.

"First of all, I meant that I'm the one who gave you an opportunity for a first kiss and Changbin-hyung is paying for it"

"A ridiculous amount by the way! Who the fuck asks for 500 dollars for a kiss?" said Changbin with his arms crossed and the usual grumpy(?) look on his face.

"Obviously, it's someone who doesnt want to be kissed." Minho didn't know Hwang Hyunjin but if he was in a position where he had to kiss a stranger or multiple strangers at that, he'd find as many ways to make it impossible to happen.

"Literally no one would pay that much for a kiss even if it's Hwang Hyunjin. I can't believe I'm paying and it's not even a kiss for me" Changbin huffed. But both Minho and Jisung knew he wasn't all that bothered. He was loaded. Like LOADED loaded. 

"Well, hyung, I heard Seungmin is also working the booth" Jisung wiggled his eyebrows at Changbin teasingly and earned another punch to the arm. Changbin had a crush on Mr. Dandy boy which Minho didn't really get at first since they seemed like opposites but I guess it didn't matter, it wasn't his lovelife anyway.

"That's the booth! Come on!!" Changbin didn't have a chance to rebut Jisung's statement as he, along with Minho, were dragged together by Jisung to the red tents. There were a lot of people. _This Hwang Hyunjin must be really something_ , Minho thought as he saw the people lined up outside his booth. Probably at least 30 people lining up and it was already near closing time. He was afraid to think of what it looked like this morning. He kinda pitied this Hyunjin dude now, it must really suck to be forced to interact with this many people. And now his friends were making him be a part of Hyunjin's problem. 

"Okay, hyung, wait here while I set you up and Changbin hyung pays for the kiss! AHHHH IM SO EXCITED!!" Jisung was practically jumping now dragging a grumpy Changbin and his wallet along.

Minho couldn't help but sigh. He knew his friends' intentions were well and that this whole thing would be consensual, of course, but at the same time he didn't really mind whether he would or wouldn't get kissed by the hottest person in school.

And that's how he came up with a plan.

===

Seungmin ended his shift at the booth earlier. As expected, he didnt have nearly as much people lining up for him as Hyunjin did but at the same he did have more than he expected. Yes, there were a couple of people who supported (campaigned for) him during student council elections but they all just asked for handshakes and talk to him about his day which was kinda nice. He was surprised by the number of people who came in and confessed to him inside the booth. He respectfully rejected them the best way he could and he did feel bad but he just wasn't interested. Oh well, at least that was over. Jeongin was also lounging by the cashier's tent where Seungmin was. His shift just ended. 

"How was it in there, Innie?" Seungmin asked, genuinely curious what the younger had to say. He had a lot of people line up and some ran out crying while others got out with an almost flustered expression on their faces. Jeongin only shrugged his shoulders in response and smirked while he took a sip of his iced americano. Seungmin squinted his eyes at him, very much suspicious but their eye contact was broken when an excited Jisung ran over with a hot grumpy looking dude by his side.

'Seungmin-ah!!" Jisung waved even though they were already in front of each other. Seungmin always saw Jisung as the happy kid in their class but they didn't really know each other too well since he hung out a lot with boys from the higher years. 

"Hey, Jisung. What are you here for?" He's not lying when he says he was kinda shocked to see Jisung coming to their booth. He didn't think he liked anyone in his friend group, at least not enough to come and participate in it. Maybe it was his hot grumpy friend that needed their services.

"Well, my dear Seungmin, I have a friend who wants a kiss with The Hwang Hyunjin" Jisung said with this weird grin on his face.

Seungmin was most definitely not expecting that.

"WHAT?" he and Jeongin said at the same time but in it very different ways. Seungmin was shocked and kind of afraid. He did reassure Hyunjin that no one would pay an absurd amount for a kiss even for him. Jeongin was excited, his smirk turning into a wide smile. This was gonna be good.

"Yes, Seungmin, you heard right. My friend and 3rd hottest person in the school, The Lee Minho, would like a kiss with The Hwang Hyunjin" 

Seungmin was way too shocked to respond but Jeongin apparently wasn't.

"What do you mean 3rd? He's literally as hot as Hyunjin. Who would be 2nd?" Jeongin asked almost jokingly/

Jisung looked kinda embarrassed and his hot grumpy friend finally cracked a smile. He was kinda cute but you didn't hear that from Seungmin. 

"Nevermind that. Changbin-hyung give them the money so we can secure a spot before closing" Jisung huffed in half annoyance and embarrassment, with his cheeks puffed and his arms crossed. 

"Hold on," Seungmin's head just processed what was about to happen, "you're telling me The Lee Minho wants a kiss with Hyunjin?? and you guys are paying for it? why???"

"Kim Seungmin. Do you want 500 dollars for your charity or not?" Jisung asked seriously this time. He was still confused and decided to look at hot grumpy friend, apparently called Changbin, for help. Changbin blushed a little when their eyes met but he was probably just embarrassed aboutthe whole situation.

"It's better not to ask any questions" Changbin said shyly as he placed the money on the table. While all this was unfolding before them, Jeongin stood up from his chair and turned to leave.

"Where are you going, Innie?

"Oh you know, just gonna inform our Hyunjinnie about the developments. It's best that he's prepared since this is the first kiss of the day" Jeongin turned on his heels and practically skipped his way to Hyunjin's tent. Seungmin was not keen on what Jeongin was up to but he was right. It was better that Hyunjin knew about what was about to happen. 

"Oh sweet! It's the first kiss of the day! We don't have to be worried about Minho-hyung getting some disease" Jisung sour expression from before was gone and he was smiling again.

Changbin shook his head with a sigh "I told you no one's insane enough to pay that amount for a kiss. I still can't believe you made me do it."

Seungmin wanted to ask more but Changbin did say it was better not question it. He decided to trust him. Besides, it's Lee Minho. Hyunjin wouldn't find it that bad to kiss him, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay that's it for now! might upload the continuation later since i want this whole scene/setting done before lee know day ends but i have to eat dinner now lmao let me know what you think!!

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what yall think! comments, criticisms, etc are greatly appreciated!! should I continue this??! ksjsjs that is all thank u for reading!!


End file.
